


Sugar Dusted

by FancifulRivers



Series: Occasion a Day Competition Stories [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Marauders era, Snily if you squint very hard, hot cross buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts is trying out a new tradition. Severus and Lily enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Dusted

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

"Don't tell me you've never had a hot cross bun, Severus," Lily laughed, biting into her own and scrunching her nose at the dusting of powdered sugar it received. Severus looked at his own bun, dutifully given by a Hogwarts house elf, and peered at it with dubious dark eyes.

"Of course I haven't," he finally muttered, poking long, scrawny fingers into the still warm sides. "It's sweets, isn't it, I don't like sweets."

"Fibber," Lily snorted, giving him a playful shove. "You've got more chocolate hidden away in your robes than half the girls in Gryffindor."

"Lies and falsehoods," he replied comfortably, but he did take a begrudging nibble from the side. "Are those currants?" he asked in surprise, and Lily nodded, giggling as she took a bigger bite of her own and felt icing drip down her bottom lip.

"Perhaps it's not as terrible as I was inclined to believe," he admitted, tone still grudging, and Lily elbowed him cheerfully.

"You know you like it," she accused, and he shrugged, laughing, taking a massive bite off the top and vanishing the cross cut into it in one fell swoop.

"Hope they keep this tradition," Lily said, looking around the lake shore. Most of the students had already finished theirs, so for the moment, they were relatively alone.

"Indeed," Severus drawled, licking the remnants of the icing off his fingers. The two grinned at each other.


End file.
